


Sigh

by DoubtThem



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtThem/pseuds/DoubtThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to look at every guy I talk to like that?" Carly questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

Carly grinned at Miles as he passed by her locker. 

 

"Hey, how you holding up?" she questioned with a friendly smile. Miles sighed, laying his head against the cool metal of the lockers. 

 

"Awfully. Jax hasn't stopped pestering me about why I get special treatment," Miles explained. 

 

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard of him being interested in someone besides himself. You're a lucky guy," she joked, slamming her locking shut. 

 

"Yeah, the luckiest..." he muttered. Carly giggled but jumped slightly as she felt an arm lay across her shoulders. 

 

"Oh! Hey, Vee. You scared me there," Carly commented with a small laugh. Vanessa ignored her to glower at Miles.  

 

He straightened up, feeling hot beneath his leather jacket. 

 

"Uhm, I'm just gonna go now. See ya, Carls!" Miles shouted as he power-walked to the cafeteria. Carly sighed. 

 

"Are you going to look at every guy I talk to like that?" she asked, trying to shake off Vanessa's arm. Vanessa relented. 

 

"Nope, I'll look at every person that I know has a crush on you like that. Don't think I forgot about Alya," Vanessa answered resolutely. Carly grimaced. 

 

"Don't remind me about that. I was the one that had to deal with her midnight serenades. Who even does that? This isn't an eighties sitcom," she muttered. Vanessa scowled. 

 

"Well, I was the one that reported her to the police after the fifth time," Vanessa retorted smugly. 

 

"Wait... You're the one that called in a noise complaint? How? And why? You don't even live in my area." 

 

"I heard about her little Taylor Swift performances from the grapevine and decided to drop a few hints to the police." 

 

"By grapevine, you must mean Sasha."

 

"A grape never tells their secrets."

 

"I think that's magician."

 

"Don't be silly. A grape can't be a magician! Gosh, you're lucky you're cute," Vanessa said with a condescending chuckle. Carly rolled her eyes. 

 

"Anyway, you really have to quit being so jealous. I've been your girlfriend since we were like 5 years old," Carly stated with a serious look. 

 

"But I -" Vanessa was cut off by Carly leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. Vanessa gasped as Carly pulled away. 

 

"No buts. See you at practice, Vee!" And with that, Carly walked off. Vanessa sighed. 

 

"She's so cute..."


End file.
